Shopping
by miss-chic
Summary: Long day of shopping proves to be too much for Darien, but Serena has a surprise at the end.


Darien was definitely in a bad mood. Life couldn't suck more than at this moment. He stood behind his long time girlfriend, Serena, as she flipped through the racks at a department store, browsing for something. She was completely ignoring him and chatting with her cousin, Mina, who stood a little ways over at a different rack.

By his feet were bags upon bags from different stores in the mall. His hands kind of ached and his feet were tired and he was two seconds away from taking one of the many shopping bags and suffocating himself with it. 'Why doesn't Kevin have to be here?' he thought to himself. 'Oh yeah, that lucky bastard is working today. Damn.'

"Darien baby, what do you think about this?" Serena asked as she held up what looked to be a pink dress. He frowned at it and quite honestly didn't know what to say.

"It's…nice…?" he replied slowly.

"Nice?! That's all you can say about it?!" Serena retorted.

"Uh..? It's a step higher than nice?" he tentatively said as he watched her face turned slightly pink with frustration.

"Darien, you're useless" Mina giggled and then she turned her attention the dress Serena was holding up. "Hon, what are you smoking? That thing is hideous!"

Serena beamed at Mina "Exactly. Darien you really are useless about clothes"

"Hey! When you said you were just coming to pick something up I totally agreed. You tricked me into following you around, wasting my Saturday and carrying all your bags!"

Before Serena could reply, Mina interrupted "Actually we have been here a while. Serena, why don't you ---" the rest Mina whispered into Serena's ear. Darien watched as Serena's face lost the angry frown and turned sneaky. Her blue eyes were sparkling with a mischievous glint and Darien was starting to get worried.

Mina finished whispering conspiracies to Serena and picked up her bags from among the pile by Darien's feet. "See you guys later!" she called out as she walked away.

Serena put the hideous pink dress back on the rack and picked up a few of the bags by Darien's feet. "Come on, lets go" she commanded. Darien sighed and picked up the remaining bags and followed.

"Serena I swear I am going to leave you here if we go to anymore stores" Darien said to her back. Serena kept walking, as though she didn't hear him. He heaved another sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket. He had a few text messages and flipped open his phone to reply to them. He looped his left arm through Serena's right arm and let her lead him blindly as he texted on his phone.

An assault of floral scents assaulted him and as he looked up, he found himself in the middle of the beauty department at Victoria's Secret. Serena continued to drag him to the fitting room section. She pushed him into a seat and dropped the bags she was holding by his side before marching off.

Darien frowned and wondered what Serena was up to bringing him to a lingerie store. 'Maybe she'll model something sexy for me' he thought. A smile lit up his face at the thought. His mood definitely improved and he waited for Serena to return.

Minutes passed. It seemed like it had been forever since he was first parked here. Women came and went in the dressing room, some giving him a strange look while others were coy in trying to get his attention. He ignored all of them and stretched his 6'3 frame to look for Serena. Right as he was about to call her phone, she whisked by and into a dressing room, all without saying a word to him.

"Hey, uh, Sere. How much longer? I'm getting hungry" he said. Serena didn't respond and Darien got up to walk closer towards her dressing room door. "Sere---" he said a bit louder but was interrupted by the sight before him.

Serena stood leaning against the door, wearing a black satin laced up corset that had transparent black lace lining the barely there top. She wore a pair of black lacy underwear that cut high in the back and dipped low in the front.

"Well? Do you think it fits?" Serena asked innocently. She twisted to her side and looked in the dressing room mirror as Darien stood silent – gaping. She stood on her tips of her toes and rotated her hips side to side to catch all the angles in the mirror and really to tantalize and torture Darien all the more. She stood back to face front to Darien and put her hands on her hips, "Well?"

Darien put his hands on her hips and pushed her further into the dressing room, allowing the door to swing shut. He continued to back her up and leaned down and kissed her. Serena smiled through the kiss and wrapped one of her arms around his neck and placed her other hand on his cheek. The cold mirror hit her back and she slid one of the legs up towards his hip.

Before they totally lost themselves, there was a loud knock on the dressing room door. "Excuse me, but whatever is going on in there, definitely needs to cease. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the store immediately"

Darien groaned softly and buried his face in Serena's neck. Serena covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. She pushed at Darien to let her go, but he held fast around her waist.

The loud knocking started again and the lock on the door started to jiggle.

THE END.


End file.
